Vesuvio Monteverdi (FrancisJohn)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Weapon Master) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Cortessa First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Half Open Abilities STR: 18 +4 (10 pts)(+2 Human) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) WIS: 7 +0 (-4 pts) CHA: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) Combat Statistics (Roll-2) HP: 10 = 1d10 (Fighter) AC: 19 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (1) INIT: +0 = (3) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) CMB: +15 = (1) + STR (4) CMD: 18 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (3) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (2) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = 1 (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: -2 = 1 (0) + WIS (-2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Rapier: Attack: +6 = (1) + STR (4) + Focus (1) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: Extra feat at level 1 Skilled: Extra skill point every level Class Features Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with all armor and shields. Bonus Feat: Extra combat feat Feats Weapon Focus (Bonus Human): +1 Rapier Dodge (Level 1): +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Mobility (Fighter 1): +4 AC against AOO movement Traits Fast-Talker (Social): +1 Bluff, CS Bitter Nobleman (Campaign): +1 Bluff, CS Skills Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level + FC (1)/Level (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 1 3 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 1 +0 Bluff 7 1 3 1 +2 trait Climb 5 1 3 4 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 3 -3 +0 Disguise 3 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 3 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 1 +0 Perception -2 0 -2 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 3 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 1 +0 Stealth 0 0 3 -3 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 5 1 3 4 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Buckler 5 gp 5 lb Rapier 20 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Flask 0.1 gp 2 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 Mug 0.1 gp 1 lb Rations (10) 5 gp 10 lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Sunrod (2) 4 gp 2 lb Waterskin (4 days) 2 gp 8 lb = Totals: 149.80 gp 70 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 2 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -149.8 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 0.2 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 6'3" Weight: 195 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: One strapping young lad. Demeanor: Haughty and arrogant. Background Kicked out of his house for mooching off of his extremely well-to-do parents. He never like the noble interests of his father, or the academic pursuits of his mother. He happily left home to make his own legacy in the world. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1